Smite (2012)
Smite is a third person multiplayer online battle arena video game developed and published by Hi-Rez Studios for Microsoft Windows. It was released on March 25, 2014. It was pre-released as a closed beta on May 31, 2012 and later as an open beta on January 24, 2013. Voice Cast (Uncredited) *Aaron Aryanpur - Hellrider Chiron (Released: March 15, 2016) *Aaron Roberts - Solid Hornet Ah Muzen Cab (Released: May 12, 2015) *Alejandro Saab - Beamy Chibi Ra (Released: July 5, 2017), The Marksman Rama (Released: June 6, 2017) *Aleks Le - Warp Tech Janus (Released: August 20, 2018) *Alex Ross - Loki (Released: July 21, 2015) *Alison Viktorin - Jing Wei (Released: April 12, 2016), Pool Party Jing Wei (Released: August 2, 2016) *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld - Lady Liberty Nox (Released: June 27, 2017) *Amanda Doskocil - Nemesis (Released: February 6, 2014) *Amber Lee Connors - Pixel Lancer Skadi (Released: October 1, 2018), Revenge Tech Nemesis (Released: October 1, 2018), Scarlet Dangerfield Neith (Released: October 11, 2016), Spriggan Terra (Released: Janury 17, 2017) *Anastasia Muñoz - Kali (Released: May 31, 2012) *Anthony Bowling - Final Boss Thanatos (Released: March 1, 2017) *Apphia Yu - Blind Vengeance Nemesis (Released: May 9, 2014) *Armen Taylor - Prince of Darkness Hades (Released: May 29, 2019) *Ashley Wood - Loki (Released: November 2, 2012) *Austin Tindle - Hou Yi (Released: January 14, 2015) *Bill Jenkins - Irezumir Ymir (Released: February 2, 2016), Ullr (Released: March 19, 2014) *Bill Rogers - Void Piercer Ah Muzen Cab (Released: September 13, 2017) *Bob Carter - Odin (Released: May 31, 2012) *Brad Jackson - Bakasura (Released: July 20, 2012), Hun Batz (Released: May 31, 2012), Rage Bakasura (Released: February 11, 2015) *Brad Venable - Hunkules Hercules (Released: June 2, 2015), Jandroid Janus (Released: February 11, 2015), Kumbhalayan Yeti Kumbhakarna (Released: May 12, 2015), Prizefighter Mercury (Released: February 11, 2015) *Brandon McInnis - Erlang Shen (Released: July 6, 2016) *Brandon Potter - High Seas Sobek (Released: October 4, 2012), Sobek (Released: May 31, 2012) *Brett Weaver - Narrator (Released: May 31, 2012) *Brianna Roberts - Crystal Gaze Medusa (Released: December 19, 2017) *Brina Palencia - Artemis (Released: May 31, 2012), Bizzy B Cupid (Released: June 23, 2015), Cupid (Released: August 17, 2012) *Brittany Lauda - Kitty Kaboom Serqet (Released: December 19, 2018), Mystic Archer Artemis (Released: November 12, 2018) *Bruce Carey - Ah Puch (Released: April 28, 2015) *Bruce DuBose - Thor (Released: September 7, 2012) *Bryn Apprill - Awilix (Released: December 17, 2014), Playful Bunny Nu Wa (Released: February 27, 2018) *Caitlin Glass - Isis (Released: May 15, 2013), Oktoberfest Nu Wa (Released: August 30, 2016), Scarlet Coven Isis (Released: April 16, 2014) *Carrie Savage - Child's Play Scylla (Released: November 17, 2015), Daisy Despair Scylla (Released: February 25, 2015), Lil'Red Scylla (Released: November 19, 2014), Scylla (Released: March 5, 2014) *Charlie Campbell - Ymir (Released: May 31, 2012) *Chris Cason - Shino-bo Kuzenbo (Released: May 24, 2017) *Chris Guerrero - Thoth (Released: November 8, 2016), Tutorial Narrator *Chris Niosi - Captain Quick Mercury (Released: November 21, 2016), K-9 Anubis (Released: March 29, 2016), Riftshaker Janus (Released: May 10, 2016) *Chris Rager - Bacchus (Released: November 19, 2012), Life's Beach Geb (Released: July 7, 2015), Sand Guardian (Released: May 31, 2012), Soldier of Fortune Ares (Released: May 12, 2015) *Christopher Sabat - Anhur (Released: August 3, 2012), DJ Ohm Ganesha (Released: February 13, 2018), Fenrir (Released: May 1, 2013), Geb (Released: January 16, 2014), He Bo (Released: May 31, 2012), He Bo (Rework; Released: November 13, 2013), He Bro (Released: May 1, 2013), Infinity Wave He Bo (Released: October 1, 2014), Moonlight Love Jade Rabbit (Released: January 29, 2014), Zeus (Released: May 31, 2012) *Christopher Wehkamp - Cutting Edge Ullr (Released: October 15, 2018), Trickster Loki (Released: 2019) *Chuck Huber - Ra (Released: May 31, 2012) *Clifford Chapin - Kukulkan (Released: May 31, 2012) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Arachne (Released: May 31, 2012), Modern Mercenary Nemesis (Released: February 1, 2017), Narrator Tutorial (Released: May 31, 2012), Ne Zha (Released: April 17, 2013) *Cristina Valenzuela - Amaterasu (Released: January 16, 2016), Discordia (Released: November 6, 2017), Sea Maiden Medusa (Released: August 16, 2016), Senpai Da Ji (Released: February 13, 2018) *DW McCann - Bob Ross Sylvanus (Released: May 9, 2017) *Daman Mills - Dragon's Rage Kukulkan (Released: August 16, 2017), Iron Tyrant Xing Tian (Released: February 1, 2017), Noble Knight Osiris (Released: June 20, 2017), Ragnarok Hades (Released: February 13, 2018), Star Scribe Thoth (Released: March 28, 2017), Swashbuckler Susano (Released: March 1, 2017), Winter's Curse Cu Chulainn (Released: November 12, 2018) *Dani Chambers - Plushie Artio (Released: April 24, 2018) *Daniel Penz - Zhong Kui (Released: August 28, 2013) *David Matranga - Admiral Ao Kuang (Released: September 4, 2018), Secret Order Ullr (Released: April 25, 2017) *Dawn M. Bennett - Blight Guardian Athena (Released: 2018), Celestial Isis (Released: October 11, 2016), Ma Chérie Arachne (Released: November 6, 2017) *Doug Cockle - Chernabog (Released: May 15, 2018) *Dustin Simington - Infernal Agni (Released: October 29, 2014) *Edward Bosco - Baron Samedi (Released: June 26, 2018) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Grim Weaver Arachne (Released: April 26, 2016), Nike (Released: December 6, 2016), The Morrigan (Released: January 10, 2017), Woodland Rogue The Morrigan (Released: Janury 17, 2017) *Erica Lindbeck - All For One! Freya (Released: August 4, 2015), Ladybug Khepri (Released: January 29, 2016), Terra (Released: August 2, 2016) *Erica Mendez - Primal Huntress Artemis (Released: February 11, 2015) *Erika Harlacher - Nightbane Jing Wei (Released: July 24, 2018) *Erika Ishii - Darkblade Pele (Released: November 12, 2018) *Felecia Angelle - Terra.byte Terra (Released: October 29, 2018) *Fryda Wolff - Star Strike Neith (Released: March 28, 2017) *Greg Chun - DaimyOdin (Released: August 18, 2015) *Holly Franklin - Curious Critter Ratatoskr (Released: November 12, 2018), Ratatoskr (Released: June 2, 2015) *Howard Wang - Fire Lord Ne Zha (Released: September 27, 2016) *Ian Sinclair - Tyr (Released: August 7, 2013) *J. Michael Tatum - Chaacolate (Released: March 15, 2016), Dragon Knight Ao Kuang (Released: October 29, 2015), Father Time Chronos (Released: December 8, 2015), Fernando Ares (Released: March 29, 2016), Hercules (Released: January 9, 2013), Hug Bug Khepri (Released: January 29, 2016), Lord Slashington III Fenrir (Released: September 22, 2014), Sun Wu Xing Sun Wukong (Released: June 21, 2016) *Jād Saxton - Expelled Hel (Released: June 21, 2016), Nebula Medusa (Released: May 24, 2017) *Jalen K. Cassell - Gamma Slam Cabrakan (Released: August 4, 2015), Joki Loki (Released: May 10, 2016), Last Laugh Loki (Released: May 10, 2016) *Jamie Marchi - Freya (Released: October 18, 2012), Get Served Freya (Released: August 16, 2016), Pixel Buster Freya (Released: September 10, 2014) *Jason Douglas - Ares (Released: October 4, 2012) *Jason Liebrecht - Ah Muzen Cab (Released: November 7, 2013), Jaguar Footballer Xbalanque (Released: June 12, 2014) *Jason Marnocha - Full Metal Vulcan (Released: February 1, 2017), Headless Norseman Loki (Released: October 1, 2018) *Jeannie Tirado - Amazon Athena (Released: April 12, 2017), Knight of Wisdom Athena (Released: January 30, 2018), Sol (Released: October 6, 2015), Such Cold Skadi (Released: February 1, 2017) *Jeff Schine - Abyssal Warrior Sun Wukong (Released: February 27, 2018) *Jennifer Alyx - Cosmic Sol (Released: May 9, 2017) *Jeremy Schwartz - Dark Matter Khepri (Released: March 27, 2018), Khepri (Released: August 4, 2015) *Jim Foronda - Bearly Buzzed Bacchus (Released: August 29, 2017), Eliminator Ravana (Released: June 6, 2017), Grim Reaper Thanatos (Released: October 10, 2017), Last Commando Rama (Released: March 15, 2016), Ragnarok Force X Thor (Released: December 21, 2015), Renegade Awilix (KATT; Released: August 4, 2015), Snowman Geb (Released: November 21, 2016), Sunstar Ra (Released: March 15, 2016), Susano (Released: May 10, 2016), Vanguard Hercules (Released: June 6, 2017), Wolf Man Fenrir (Released: October 11, 2016) *Joel McDonald - Mercury (Released: October 2, 2013) *John McCalmont - Siege Engine Xing Tian (Released: December 15, 2015) *Jonah Scott - Frostfire Ullr (Released: December 19, 2017) *Jonathan David Bullock - Badlands Vulcan (Released: December 5, 2017), Galactic Void Chernabog (Released: June 12, 2018) *Jordan Dash Cruz - Pixel Hammer Thor, Vizier Thoth (Released: May 9, 2017) *Jordan Reynolds - Revenant Achilles (Released: March 13, 2018) *Josh Grelle - Heaven's Rave Zeus (Released: March 1, 2017), Spectral Sword Ares (Released: January 10, 2017), Triumph & Agni (Released: June 16, 2015), Xbalanque (Released: December 21, 2012) *Joshua Ovenshire - Loki Charms Loki (Released: March 14, 2017) *Joshua Tomar - Einherjar Chaac (Released: May 24, 2016), Grim Horseman Guan Yu (Released: April 12, 2016), Steel Scarab Khepri (Released: December 21, 2015), Storm Jarl Chaac (Released: May 24, 2016) *Justin Briner - Enchanted Jade Rabbit (Released: August 2, 2016) *Kaiji Tang - Ao Kuang (Released: November 19, 2014), Clockwork Knight Ao Kuang (Released: September 27, 2016) *Kara Edwards - Athena (Released: June 5, 2013), Beach Babe Aphrodite (Released: June 2, 2015), Peacekeeper Athena (Released: March 29, 2016) *Karen Strassman - Liberté Athena (Released: April 1, 2015) *Kassandra Marron - Grim Shadow Nox (Released: April 26, 2016), Oak-Seer Artemis (Released: Janury 17, 2017) *Katelyn Barr - Twisted Metal The Morrigan (Released: March 14, 2017) *Kellen Goff - Freaky Tiki Ah Puch (Released: August 1, 2017), Infernal Lord Zeus, Inu Gami Fenrir (Released: September 26, 2017), Jormungandr (Released: 2019) *Kenneisha Thompson - Madame Darkness Nox (Released: June 16, 2015) *Kent Williams - Ao Kuang (Released: May 31, 2012), Sacred Dragon Kukulkan (Released: February 13, 2013) *Kevin Sorbo - Retrocles Hercules (Released: June 29, 2015) *Kira Buckland - Defiant Bellona (Released: December 5, 2017) *Kristin Sutton - Madame Blade Serqet (Released: March 18, 2015), Serqet (Released: July 15, 2014) *Laila Berzins - Baroness Izanami (Released: July 9, 2018), Dropkick Terra (Released: August 29, 2017) *Landon McDonald - The Hunter Hou Yi (Released: October 29, 2018) *Laura Post - Bellona (Released: February 25, 2015), Nox (Released: October 29, 2014), Soulless Machine Sol (Released: February 2, 2016), Sun's Bride Chang'e (Released: August 18, 2015) *Leah Clark - Bastet (Releaed: May 31, 2012) *Lindsay Seidel - BuccaNeith (Released: December 17, 2014), Harajuku Neith (Released: January 13, 2016), Ms. Diagnosis Neith (Released: April 17, 2013), Neith (Released: February 13, 2013) *Lucien Dodge - Dr. Vanus (Released: July 21, 2015) *Lydia Mackay - Covert Ops Bastet (Released: July 15, 2014), iDusa (Released: October 27, 2015) *Macy Anne Johnson - Dreadful Doll Izanami (Released: March 14, 2017), Shadow Claw Bastet (Released: August 20, 2018) *Mallorie Rodak - Da Ji (Released: May 24, 2017) *Marissa Lenti - Intergalactic Chang'e (Released: April 12, 2017), Spectral Blade Pele (Released: April 2019) *Mark Stoddard - Guan Yu (Released: June 29, 2012) *Martha Harms - Aphrodite (Released: March 13, 2013), Diva Aphrodite (Released: December 1, 2015) *Mary Morgan - Moonlit Scout Neith (Released: October 29, 2018) *Max Mittelman - Vicious Apollo (Released: May 10, 2016) *Micah Solusod - Shadow Spirit Ah Puch (Released: July 9, 2018) *Michael A. Zekas - Primal Storm Susano (Released: August 6, 2018) *Michael Flaherty - Monster Trainer Erlang Shen (Released: September 27, 2016) *Michael Mayes - Brynhildr Bacchus (Released: December 15, 2015) *Michele Knotz - Mummified Izanami (Released: October 10, 2017), The Sparrow Nike (Released: April 25, 2017) *Mick Lauer - Cernunnos (Released: March 14, 2017), Hou Ru Kai Hou Yi (Released: January 10, 2017) *Mike McFarland - Osiris (Released: May 6, 2014) *Mike Pollock - High Noon Sylvanus (Released: November 8, 2016), Kuzenbo (Released: February 14, 2017) *Monica Rial - Hel (Releaed: May 31, 2012), High Seas Sobek Parrot (Released: October 4, 2012), Kawaii Pop Bastet (Released: April 28, 2015), Lunar Tango Chang'e (Released: August 7, 2014), Venus Aphrodite (Released: July 5, 2017) *Morgan Berry - Midnight Dove Awilix (Released: August 1, 2017), SWC 2017 Heroine Amaterasu (Released: November 8, 2016) *Natalie Hoover - Enchanted Chang'e (Released: August 2, 2016) *Nazeeh Tarsha - Critical.DMG Ne Zha (Released: August 1, 2017), Howler Demon Hun Batz (Released: May 29, 2019), Molten He Bo (Released: August 6, 2018) *Nick Landis - Metal Carnage Fenrir (Released: June 24, 2014), Orbital Strike Rama (Released: October 29, 2014), Rama (Released: June 24, 2014), Reaper Tech Thanatos (Released: March 1, 2016) *Nicolas Roye - Pixel Beast Cernunnos (Released: March 13, 2018) *Nicole Gose - Pele (Released: August 6, 2018) *Patrick Seitz - Celestial Guard Odin (Released: April 24, 2018), Chaac (Released: December 18, 2013), Grim Wraith Hades (Released: April 12, 2016), Hades (Released: May 31, 2012), Mountain Man Odin (Released: November 19, 2012) *Phil Parsons - Apollo (Released: March 28, 2013), Cursed King Cernunnos (Released: November 6, 2017) *R Bruce Elliott - Anubis (Released: May 31, 2012) *Rachael Messer - Fiend Hunter Artio (Released: October 29, 2018), Heatsink Pele (Released: September 4, 2018) *Rachel Robinson - Dread Queen Serqet (Released: December 3, 2014), Medusa (Released: April 1, 2015) *Rachelle Heger - Foxy Lady Da Ji (Released: July 18, 2017) *Ray Hurd - Raijin (Released: February 16, 2016) *Reagan Murdock - Ganesha (Released: April 25, 2017), Gemini Agni (Released: October 11, 2016), Shadow Punch Ravana *Ric Spiegal - Jade Rabbit (Released: July 24, 2013) *Ricco Fajardo - Achilles (Released: February 27, 2018), BA5S Drop Janus (Released: November 24, 2015), Camazotz (Released: October 11, 2016), Wyrm Slayer Ullr (Released: June 7, 2016) *Richard Epcar - Poseidon (Released: February 28, 2013) *Rick Robertson - Vulcan (Released: January 31, 2013) *Ryan Andes *Sarah Anne Williams - Marvelous Maid Amaterasu (Released: February 13, 2018) *Scott Freeman - Agni (Released: May 31, 2012), Thanatos (Released: September 18, 2013) *Scott Frerichs - Chef's Special Khepri (Released: July 12, 2016), Earl Wubert St. Kongfrey Sun Wukong (Released: August 16, 2017), Hun.BAT Hun Batz (Released: December 20, 2016), Nutcromancer Ah Puch (Released: November 17, 2015), Rock From Bisrakh Ravana (Released: December 8, 2015), Sylvan Sentinel Hou Yi (Released: March 13, 2018) *Sean Chiplock - Fabulous Chiron (Released: August 16, 2017), Jackal Knight Anubis (Released: June 20, 2017), Vamana (Released: May 31, 2012), Warchief Raijin (Released: October 10, 2017), Worldwalker Janus (Released: April 25, 2017) *Sean Hennigan - Janus (Released: May 28, 2014) *Sean Schemmel - Sun Wukong (Released: October 23, 2013) *Skyler Davenport - Blood Jarl Kali (Released: May 24, 2016), Valkalli (Released: May 24, 2016) *Sonny Strait - Dreadbeard Poseidon (Released: January 28, 2015) *Stan Robak - Chronos (Released: July 10, 2013) *Stephanie Young - Challenger Nu Wa (Released: Summer 2016), Nu Wa (Released: December 5, 2013) *Tia Ballard - Final Fusion Ratatoskr (Released: March 13, 2018), Guttersniper Cupid (Released: March 1, 2016), Kage Ratatoskr (Released: February 27, 2018), Kitsune Ratatoskr (Released: February 13, 2018), Zenko Ratatoskr (Released: March 13, 2018) *Tiana Camacho - Pixel Chaos Discordia (Released: September 17, 2018) *Todd Haberkorn - Lil'Mana (Released: February 28, 2013), Vamana (Released: May 31, 2012) *Trina Nishimura - Chang'e (Released: July 24, 2013) *Tyson Rinehart - Cabrakan (Released: August 19, 2014), Dark Lord Sun Wukong (Released: March 19, 2014) *Whitney Rodgers - Leona JPF Nemesis (Released: January 7, 2016), Ordo Solarus Amaterasu (Released: March 29, 2016) Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games